Total Drama: Reality Campers
by Hiccupsies
Summary: An A/U in which Total Drama never happened. Instead Chris and Chef co-host Reality Campers. 24 teens will be competing in a summer camp in the middle of nowhere for the prize of 100,000 dollars. Read the first chapter for further information.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is Sam. I have been reading stories on for a while now (mainly Total Drama ones). But I have had an idea for my own story recently. So here it is. It will be an alternate Universe, in which Total Drama never happened. Instead Chris made another, very similar, show; Reality Campers. The show takes place in a forest in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Canada, and contains twenty-four sixteen year old contestants. 'Who are these campers?' you ask. Well that is where you come in. This story will be posted on both deviantArt and Fanfiction, one of which you are reading this on right now.

dA users: You can submit characters by commenting on this story or on my main page, you can also fill this in as a deviation or journal and send me the link.

Ff users: You can submit characters by leaving a review or sending me a PM.

Application Form

Name:

Stereotype (Note: Do not put anything like 'the shy artist' or 'the misunderstood rebel'. Just put 'the artist' or 'the rebel'.):

Height:

Weight:

Physique:

Skin colour:

Hair:

Eyes:

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.):

Nationality:

Everyday clothes:

Pyjamas:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Talent(s):

Weaknesses:

Sexual orientation:

Interested in a relationship?:

If so, what kind of character is ideal?:

Personality:

Bio/history:

Audition tape:

You must fill in all sections of the application form for your character to be eligible. You can submit as many characters as you like, especially seeing as I have twenty-four slots to fill. However, if I feel they are too much of a Mary Sue, then they won't be accepted. Imperfection is perfection! Tell your friends to give this a go too, it will be much appreciated.

I guess that is it. Thanks for reading through this, I hope people like this idea. Oh, and good luck with your application forms!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. This a notice for the story. If you haven't read the first chapter, then do so before this one. Now, a couple alterations have been made. Firstly, I made a mistake with the prize money, it is 100,000 dollars not 10,000. Secondly, I have added gender to the application form. Finally, I am keeping the bio section. However, I don't want to see stupidly over the top back stories involving murder or suicide attempts. This is Total Drama, not a soap.

Now then, I feel I should explain the short list. This is for characters who I feel deserve to be in the story, but just because they are on the short list does not mean they will be in the final cast list. If I receive more than twelve of one gender that make the short list, then there will be cuts made. I currently have eleven girls and six guys in the short list. So I am in desperate need of male characters (preferably straight or bi seeing as only two guys in the short list are not gay), but I could still use some girls too. Try and be unique with your characters without making them improbable. I currently have enough nerdy/arty girls and sweet/victimised boys, I could do with some more popular characters really. The only other character based point would be; only use phobias that could be exploited in a challenge (that means no death, losing friends, people finding out secrets etc.).

Here is the application form.

Application Form

Name:

Gender:

Stereotype (Note: Do not put anything like 'the shy artist' or 'the misunderstood rebel'. Just put 'the artist' or 'the rebel'.):

Height:

Weight:

Physique:

Skin colour:

Hair:

Eyes:

Any other physical features (scars, facial hair, freckles etc.):

Nationality:

Everyday clothes:

Pyjamas:

Swimwear:

Formal:

Accessories, jewellery, tattoos etc.:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Talent(s):

Weaknesses:

Sexual orientation:

Interested in a relationship?:

If so, what kind of character is ideal?:

Personality:

Bio/history:

Audition tape:

Well, that's it for now. If you have already submitted a character then feel free to submit another (preferably one who doesn't know the other character). Thanks for reading through the update. Good luck with the application form!


	3. Episode 1

Episode 1: Welcome to Camp Sanakiou!

'Yo! Its your host Chris McClean here, coming at you live from camp Sanakiou!' A man in his mid thirties introduces himself. He is wearing a blue button up shirt with brown khaki pants. 'We're here to bring you the newest and biggest thing to ever happen to reality television.' The camera zooms out to reveal a summer camp with two somewhat large cabins and a fire pit at the camp centre. 'We are bringing twenty-four teens to this summer camp, where they will compete in some of the most heinous challenges imaginable. Each day will bring a new challenge and a new loser being kicked off until only one is left standing.' Chris walks over to a school bus and gets on, stopping to turn around at the door. 'This is the bus of losers, where the voted off campers will be escorted off of the show. Now we are gonna go meet these suckers, uh, I mean hopefuls. Stay tuned to Reality Campers!'

[Theme Tune]

Chris is now stood in a field with a road one side of it and a forest on the other side. 'Welcome back to Reality Campers! We're getting ready for our first teen. In fact, here they come now!'

A school bus pulls up and a tall and muscular, golden skinned, boy with shaggy chocolate brown hair steps off.

'Hey there, Ashton.' Chris says, calling the handsome boy over.

'Hey Chris, I am glad I get to finally meet you in person. You know, I always thought you would be taller.' Ashton says as he towers over the host. Chris glares at him until the next bus arrives.

A boy with medium length shaggy light brown hair that is almost blond, steps off, he is a little smaller than Ashton and much slimmer. He has pale blue eyes and quite pale skin.

'Oh look, Lee is here.' Chris says.

'Hey Chris.' Lee says as he walks over.

'You have anything to say to our viewers?' Chris asks.

'Um, no. Not really.'

Chris sighs and points to the middle of the field. 'Just go wait over there boys.'

As the two move on a tanned girl steps off the next bus. She has choppy black hair that is in a ponytail and has a pink streak in it.

'Um Chris, you do realise this isn't a summer camp, right?' The girl says as she walks over to the host.

'I know, Dani. This is just where we are introducing you guys. We'll be heading to camp in a bit, where all your luggage is.'

'Great. I get the feeling this isn't gonna be the first time you'll trick us.' Dani says as she leaves to join the two taller boys.

'I didn't trick you!' Chris calls after her. 'I just purposely left out some information.' He slyly says to the camera.

The next bus to arrive brings with it a tall and slightly muscled white boy with dark brown, dishevelled hair that reaches the back of his neck.

'Come on over Cyel.' Chris calls. 'Oh and just so you know, we only chose you because we expect you to cause a lot of drama and you have a great body for television.'

'I figured as much, and to be honest, I don't care.' Cyel replies, making his way to the other three teens.

'I thought British accents were pretty hot, that is until I heard how obnoxious his is.' Dani says to the boys. Ashton nods in agreement.

Another girl arrives. She is of average height, slim and has short aqua-blue hair.

'Everybody, this is Stephanie.' Chris introduces her.

'It's nice to meet you all.' The blue haired girl says, waving to them. 'I'm sure you'll make some great competition.'

'I'm sure I will, too.' Cyel smugly announces. Stephanie looks at him a little unsurely and just cautiously nods as she joins the four teens.

Another bus pulls up and a girl with a tan steps out. She has blonde hair with black and pink highlights, accompanied by pink contact lenses.

'Yo, people wassup?! Ain't none of you gonna beat me, because ain't nobody got more swag than me.' The girl cheers as she walks up to Chris.

'Everybody, this uh... lovely lady, is Trina.' Chris introduces the teen with an insincere voice, whilst the group stare at her in shock.

'Is she for real?' Dani asks, only to receive no answer other than Lee bursting into a fit of laughter over the blonde girl's arrival.

'Whatever, you just wish you could be as swaggy as me!' Trina says, storming over to her fellow campers. This causes Lee to laugh even harder.

'Uh, let's move on shall we?' Chris suggests. 'Next up is Dawn.'

A very thin and pale Asian girl with long black hair walks off the bus, adjusting her glasses as she does so.

'Hello, my name is Dawn. I will be competing alongside you at the camp.' Dawn says rather confidentially, she then looks around. 'That is, if we are going to be at a camp.'

'Yeah yeah. I get it.' Chris says, annoyed. 'You thought we would be taking you to the camp straight away, well we're not.'

Dawn looks offended by Chris' outburst but calmly walks over to join the others. Another school bus quickly follows, with a muscular Native American boy departing from it. He has very dark brown hair that reaches his waist.

'It's great to meet you all.' The boy says with a content and calm look. As he walks over to the others, Chris introduces him.

'Everybody, meet Jeremy. I'd keep an eye on this one.' The host informs the current campers.

'I don't know what he's talking about.' Jeremy says, looking genuinely confused.

'Don't worry. I don't think we should trust anything that man says.' Dawn says, looking over at Chris in disgust. Whilst the two stare off, the next bus arrives. Stepping off of the bus is a very small (only just over four and a half feet) black girl with curly black hair that reaches below her hips.

'Bring it on!' The small girl cheers as she runs to Chris.

'Woah!' Chris begins. 'Calm down there, Maria!'

'I'm sorry. I am just so excited to be here.' She says, she then notices the others and waves to them. 'Oh cool! So you guys are competing too?! This is going to be so fun!' She then runs over to greet them all.

'Uh, well whist they're busy... Let's bring out Connie!' Chris says whilst another girl gets off of a bus that just pulled up. She has shortish, black hair that reaches just above her shoulders, with a teal beanie lazily placed on top.

'Hey Chris. Huge fan.' Connie says quickly. 'But I gotta say, you have kinda hit a dry spell in your career over the last couple years. No worries, I am sure it isn't your fault.'

'Hey! I'm hosting a reality show right now which is already predicted to be a hit!' Chris protests.

'Uh-huh.' Connie looks at him doubtfully. 'Well, if you're ever in need of a manager, you know who to call.' She hands him a card.

'Ugh, Connie I don't need a new manager. My current one is doing just fine.'

'Fine, whatever you say McClean. Just hold onto that card, okay? So, any of these guys seem like they have any talent?' She says, looking at her fellow campers who are still distracted meeting Maria.

'Not an ounce, haha!' Chris replies. Connie simply sighs and makes her way over to the other nine.

The next bus arrives and out of it comes a tall and slim boy with a perfect tan and short, sandy brown coloured, hair.

'Hey ladies. There are quite a few beautiful girls here today, huh?' The handsome boy says as he walks over to the group.

'Everyone meet Collin!' Chris introduces the ladies' man.

'He is probably a sleaze' Stephanie begins, whispering to the gawking girls. 'But at least he's a hot one.' The girls and Ashton nod.

'Even if he isn't talented I could definitely manage him in modelling.' Connie says with a gleam in her eyes.

Whilst the group are introduced to Collin, the next bus arrives and a tall, muscular, pale boy with short, messy and jet black hair gets off of it.

'You can all calm down, the winner has arrived!' The cocky boy announces.

'Ah, it looks like Caisimir has arrived!' Chris says. The first ten avert their attention to him, causing Collin to glare at him with envy.

'Aww, what's with the pout pretty boy?' Caisimir says to Collin as he notices his stare. Collin simply scoffs and looks away, causing Caisimir to chuckle.

'Now it is time to move onto our second half of campers, starting with the twins; Bella and Iris.' Chris says.

The first girl to step off the bus is a short, tanned girl with long, strawberry blond hair. Behind her is a slightly taller, thinner girl with short red hair.

'Hi everyone, I'm Iris.' The red head says. 'And this my sister, Bella. We are super happy to be here! Right Bella?'

'Yeah... Sure. What she said.' Bella says in a dry tone.

The next bus arrives, with a slightly tanned, waist length blond haired girl with a slim but curvy build.

'Hi everyone!' The girl says as she skips off the bus, waving to the others. 'I'm Candy and I am so excited to be here!'

'Huh, so the girls get Collin and we get Candy.' Lee says.

'Seems fair enough to me.' Cyel replies with a devious smirk.

Another bus arrives and off comes a tall and muscular boy with spiky blond hair.

'I hope you guys are ready to lose!' The boy says before even looking at the other campers.

'Everybody meet the manipulative bad boy, Garvin.' Chris says.

'I already don't like this guy.' Caisimir says.

'Probably because he's you, only blond.' Trina says.

'Tch, shut up.' The raven haired boy says. 'Besides, Garvin's a stupid name anyway.'

'Oh, please.' Garvin says, overhearing Caisimir's comment. 'I doubt your name is any cooler.'

'Actually it is, it's Caisimir.' He proudly says. Garvin just looks at him with an incredulous look.

'Ugh.' Dani sighs. 'You both have unusual names. Now we don't want a bad boy fight.'

'Says you!' Chris shouts. 'That would be great for ratings! Conflict in the first episode!'

As he said this the next bus arrived and with it a tanned, short chubby girl with medium length brown, wavy hair.

'That's kind of mean to say, Chris.' The girl says with a look of concern on her face after hearing Chris' earlier comment.

'Yeah, well mean gets ratings.' Chris argues back. 'Anyway, meet Nina, guys.'

Nina sighs and walks over to the others. 'What a jerk.' She says to herself.

The next bus arrives and a very tall and heavily muscled pale boy steps off it. He has blonde hair in a ponytail and a 'Van Dyke' beard.

'I am Sigurd, a man of the North. I shall crush your puny challenges!' The bearded guy announces. He walks over in silence and stands at the edge of the group. Maria looks up at him stunned, much like most of the others.

'So you're really sixteen?' Maria asks.

'Yes. Why do you ask, little girl?' Sigurd looks down at her.

'Oh, no reason.' Maria spurts out, looking even more nervous.

Whilst an awkward silence looms over the field another bus arrives and on it the next contestant. She is a girl of average height and weight, with red hair with black streaks, curly tips and beads on a strand of hair near her face.

'Oh my gosh, I'm actually here!' The girl runs up to the group and notices Sigurd. 'Hey, you look pretty mysterious. That facial hair looks kind of supernatural.'

'I do not know what you are talking about, strange girl.' Sigurd says, looking a little nervous.

'Everybody!' Chris calls, bringing the attention back to him. 'This strange girl is Carmela.'

'Oh, yeah. Hi everyone!' Carmela waves to the group.

The next bus to pull up let's off a slim boy with short, slightly tousled brown hair.

'Welcome to Reality Campers, Damon!' Chris says to the boy.

'Thank you Chris.' Damon replies, he then looks over to the others. 'You must be the other campers. Um, hi.' The campers just stare at him, but Candy gladly waves at him.

'Hi Damon! It's nice to meet you.' Candy says as she runs up to him and begins to walk him over to the others.

'It's nice to meet you too, umm.' Damon trails off.

'What?' The blonde stairs at him, confused.

'I don't know your name.' He says a little shyly.

'Really? I said it when I got here!' Candy says with a patronising tone. 'Were you not listening?'

'He wasn't here when you arrived, idiot.' Bella snaps at the ditzy girl.

'Oh, right.' Candy says with a giggle. 'My name's Candy.' She holds her hand out.

'Of course it is...' Damon whispers under his breath as he shakes the girl's outstretched hand. 'Well it's nice to meet you too, Candy.'

'At least his English accent is kinda cute.' Ashton whispers to Dani, who shrugs her shoulders in slight agreement.

'Ooh!' Chris calls. 'Another bus is arriving!'

The bus pulls up and drops off the next camper before diving away. The camper is a tall girl with an hour glass figure and long black hair in two plats.

'Hey, where's the summer camp?' The girl asks, causing Dani to snigger.

'Well that's another good British accent.' Lee whispers to Dani and Ashton.

'Ugh. Rosalyn?' Chris grumbles.

'Yeah?' The girl replies.

'Just go stand with the others and stay quiet.'

'But you...' Rosalyn attempts to argue back.

'Nope. Just go.' He says, causing the girl to slowly walk over to the others with a look of confusion on her face.

The next bus arrives and a tall boy gets off. He is topless and has long, shaggy blond hair that reaches his mid neck.

'Hey dudes!' The blond boy calls, then taking a big sniff and sighing in content. 'I love that smell.'

'All I smell is manure.' Dawn says in disgust.

'Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?' He replies with a goofy smile, walking over to the group. Out of sheer happiness he reaches towards the closest person, Damon, and hugs him. The smaller boy looks scared as he pushes the muscled boy away from him.

'I don't like hugs.' Damon says abruptly, causing the blond to frown. 'But I will give you a handshake.' He says in hopes of cheering the boy up. It works as he perks up and shakes the hand with vigour.

'Yeah, this all natural boy is Luke Forest.' Chris says.

'Forest?' Connie asks. 'You're Luke forest?! That hippy son of the CEOs of the Forest dental company?!'

'Yeah, that's me.' Luke says, a little taken aback.

'I knew you looked familiar.' Dawn says. 'You're parents are business geniuses!'

'Uh-huh. Say Chris, can we move on?' Luke asks.

'Yeah, just in time for the next camper.' Chris says, another camper stepping off a bus as he does so. The camper is a scrawny, tanned boy with glasses and frizzy black hair that has red tips. He has red eyes.

'What's with his eyes?!' Garvin shouts.

'I had a bit of an accident, it involved a chemical explosion that got in my eyes a little. I don't really like to talk about it.' The scrawny boy replies.

'Well why don't you go stand over there with the others and not talk about it with them, Armando?' Chris suggests, looking a little annoyed.

Armando joins the large group as the final bus arrives. Off of it comes a thin, olive skinned boy. He has green hair that is spiked at the front and the back reaches the end of his neck.

'Meet our final camper; Saphire!' Chris announces. Saphire hears and smiles smugly at the other campers.

'Oh, I suppose you left the best until last then Chris.' He says with a proud look on his face. He joins the others and they all look on as Chris walks over to them.

'Take a good look at each other, because your friends and enemies for the next four weeks are all standing here with you.' Chris informs the group of teens. 'So, who is ready to find out the teams?' As Chris finishes there is a silence. 'Ugh. Fine, don't play along. If I call your name then please stand over to the left of me.'

Chris clears his throat and begins. 'Ashton, Dani, Cyel, Dawn, Jeremy, Collin, Caisimir, Bella, Iris, Nina, Carmela and... Armando.' The twelve teens walk over to Chris' left, where they are handed a red flag with a dog icon in the middle. 'From now on, you guys will be The Deadly Dogs.'

'Wow, what an awesome name, huh guys?!' Armando cheers.

'Not really.' Bella says, receiving a nudge from her twin afterwards.

'As for the rest of you.' Chris says, shifting his attention to the other twelve. 'Lee, Stephanie, Trina, Maria, Connie, Candy, Garvin, Sigurd, Damon, Rosalyn, Luke and Saph. You guys are The Crazy Cats.'Chris says as he hands them a blue flag with a cat icon in the middle. 'You will be in these teams until the halfway point. So get used to them, because that's two weeks away.' Chris then laughs with a rather smug and devious tone. 'Now then, it's time for your very first challenge. You will be making your way to camp.'

'But we don't know where that is.' Jeremy points out.

'That's why you get a map and several other hike-y things in these backpacks!' Chris says as he is handed a red and a blue backpack. He hands the red one to Collin. 'You'll be in charge of the equipment for your team.'

'Cool.' Collin replies. 'Don't you worry ladies, you can count on me. Oh and you too, guys.'

Chris then hands the blue bag to Sigurd. 'Sigurd, you are in charge of the equipment for your team.'

'I shall handle it well.' The large teen says.

'Okay, the path is through the woods.' Chris starts. 'You each have a different entrance. Deadly Dogs, you guys start at the left entrance. Crazy Cats, you're on the right. The first team to have all its members make it to camp will win an advantage in the first immunity challenge, tomorrow. As Chris finishes the two teams walk over to their respective clearings to the wood and stand there, waiting.

'What are you waiting for?!' Chris looks bewildered. 'Just go already!' The host shouts at them. The campers look at each other in shock and confusion before rushing into the woods.

[Deadly Dogs]

The twelve teens rush through, following the dirt path until it disappears into grass.

'Well, now what?' Asks Cyel, looking annoyed.

'Duh.' Collin says, stating 'We look at the map in the backpack.'

Nina pulls the map out of his backpack and looks at it, confused. 'Um, does anyone know how to read a map?'

'I'm sure it can't be too hard.' Ashton says, taking a look at the map. 'Hmm, so we're around about here.' He points at a spot on the map. 'I think... So we should go that way?' He points diagonally right and looks at the others, unsure of himself.

Dani shrugs her shoulders. 'That's good enough for me. Lead the way.'

Ashton walks on ahead at a quick pace as the others follow him.

[Crazy Cats]

The group have come across a fork in the road, with two paths splitting off.

'I say we go left.' Stephanie says to the group, pointing at the flatter path.

'But the map says right is shorter.' Sigurd says.

'Yeah, but it also shows it is steeper and has much more awkward terrain.' Stephanie argues back.

'What is a little steepness compared to the mighty human race, we shall go right.' Sigurd reasons, marching along the already bumpy path. The others begrudgingly follow.

[Deadly Dogs]

The team are still following Ashton, until the boy finds himself falling down a bear trap.

'Oh no!' Iris panics and runs up to the ditch. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Ashton says as he stands up, grimacing a little. 'But I don't think I can reach up to get out of here.'

'Don't worry. We will get you out, somehow.' Iris says as she turns to the rest of her team. 'Any ideas?'

'Maybe we can get a large stick and pull him out with it.' Nina suggests.

'No, it won't work. He is probably the heaviest one here. We'll need something we can all hold on to for support.' Armando explains.

'How about we tie some vines together?' Jeremy asks.

'That could work.' Dani adds.

'Yeah, there were vines back the way we came.' Says Collin.

'Well let's go!' Iris cheers. 'Oh, but first, Bella and Carmella stay here to make sure he is okay.' She says before leaving with the others.

'Well this is just great.' Bella mutters sarcastically. 'I bet the other team is already way ahead of us.'

'I know.' Carmela agrees. 'They have that strong, tall guy with them. He obviously knows his way around a wood.'

'Who, that Sigurd guy? How would you know if he knows about woods?' Bella asks sceptically.

'Well, duh. He's a werewolf.' Carmela says, as if it is obvious.

'Really? A werewolf?'

'Yup. A werewolf.'

'I doubt that.' Bella says rather patronisingly.

'Why's that?' Carmela asks a little disheartened.

'Probably because werewolves don't exist. Idiot.' Bella replies, sitting down on a nearby rock.

'Typical non-believer response.' The strange girl mutters to herself.

[Crazy Cats]

The group are very spread out along the path as Sigurd leads. The tall boy climbs to the top of a rock and looks back to see how far behind his team is.

'You have to stop, Sigurd!' Stephanie yells as she arrives at the rock, along with Lee, Luke and Damon.

'Yeah, the team needs a rest. We aren't getting anywhere when we're this tired.' Damon points out.

'Just give us a rest.' Lee pleads.

'No! We must go if we want to win!' Sigurd bellows.

'No, Sigurd! You brought us along this path and that was a bad decision.' Stephanie says. 'We need someone who knows how to work in a team to lead us.'

'Agreed.' Says Damon.

'Which is why I will lead.' Stephanie and Damon both announce at the same time. The two look shocked at each other afterwards.

'Fine, waste time. I shall go on ahead.' Sigurd says as he climbs down on the other side of the rock and runs ahead.

'Sigurd, get back here!' Stephanie shouts after the large teen.

'Just leave him be, we can catch up.' Luke says, trying to calm the girl down. As he says this, Candy arrives and collapses.

'Ugh. So. Tired.' The blonde complains whilst sprawled out on the floor.

[Deadly Dogs]

The team have managed to tie some vines together and the boys and Dani and Carmela are all holding on in a line as they shuffle the vine down the large ditch, all except for Cyel.

'You know you could help them too.' Dawn says to the stuck up British boy.

'I could, but these' Cyel says, gesturing to his muscled biceps. 'are for show, not for using.'

After a while of pulling, the six teens successfully pull out Ashton.

'Thanks guys.' Ashton says, wincing as he puts weight onto his right foot.

'Oh no.' Iris says as she runs to him. 'Are you hurt?'

'Uh, yeah. I think I twisted my ankle.' Ashton says.

'Someone has to let him lean on them whilst we walk.' Iris tells the team.

'Well don't look at me!' Cyel panics.

'There's no way I'm helping teddy boy up.' Caisimir says.

'Well Armando and Collin can't do it!' Nina exclaims.

'Hey!' The two boys say in protest.

'I will.' Jeremy sighs.

'Are you sure?' Iris asks.

'Yeah.' Jeremy says as he goes to support Ashton. 'Come on big guy lets get to camp.'

The team then begin there even slower walk to Camp Sanakiou.

[Crazy Cats]

The eleven weaker members are nearing the top of the steep incline.

'Are we nearly there yet?' Candy asks. 'My feet are killing me.' She moans.

'Well, maybe you should have worn more appropriate footwear.' Connie says, referring to the blonde's silver heels.

'Hey, look you guys!' Maria cheers. 'We've reached the end!'

'What do you mean we've reached the end?' Stephanie asks as she walks over to Maria. The blue haired girl then stops dead in her tracks as she notices the path has stopped and the group have reached a steep drop.

'There you are!' Sigurd's voice can be heard from a distance.

'Was that Sigurd?' Lee asks looking around.

Stephanie nods and then walks to the edge of the mountain-esque path to look down. Stephanie gasps as she sees Sigurd at the bottom, looking up at her. 'How did you get down there?!' She calls down to him.

'I climbed down!' Sigurd calls back, acting as if it were obvious.

Trina walks up and looks down. 'There is absolutely no way I'm doing that!' She panics.

Saph follows and does the same. 'That's a death trap! I'm not climbing down either!' He shouts, then crosses his arms and looks away stubbornly.

'Just give me a second to think.' Stephanie says. Damon and Luke walk up to her.

'You know they're right.' The British boy says.

Stephanie sighs and then nods. 'Yeah, I know.'

'I think you know what we should do.' Luke says, looking at her knowingly.

'But we'll lose.' She argues.

'I think that is a better option than dying.' Damon argues back.

Stephanie sighs in defeat and then turns to the rest of the team. Rosalyn looks at her. 'So, what's the plan?' She asks.

'Okay guys! We're heading back to the other path.' She then begins to walk back whilst the others start to follow.

'Remind me again why we're all following her?' Saph asks.

'You start coming with some plans and then maybe we'll let you lead. Until then, keep your pretty little lips shut.' Garvin says harshly and storms his way further up the group, leaving the arrogant boy in shock.

After some time the team are now on their way through the right path.

'So, what's up with you?' Connie asks Stephanie who is trudging her feet a little, no longer at the front of the group.

'Yeah. You kind of stopped leading us just now.' Rosalyn adds.

'Well it is just a straight forward trek from here. They can handle it.' The girl with blue hair says, referring to the team members in front.

'Okay, well then that leaves the question; why are you so down?' Rosalyn says.

'Because we've lost and it is all my fault for not leading us properly!' Stephanie snaps.

'Oh please, Sigurd is more in the wrong here than you.' The English girl says.

'Exactly. Besides, Chris told us this challenge is just for an advantage in tomorrow's challenge. We'll just have to work our butts off tomorrow.' Connie explains.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Stephanie says with a little smile.

'I don't see why you have all given up hope already.' The trio look behind to notice Maria. 'For all we know the other team are doing even worse than us. We could still win this.' The short girl says rather casually.

'You're right!' Stephanie says. 'Let's pick up the pace people!' She cheers as she runs to the front of the group. 'We have a challenge to win!'

[Deadly Dogs]

The twelve teens make it out of the woods and find themselves on a dirt track.

'Great, now where? I thought you said if we went this way we would get to camp!' Bella complains.

'No, I never said that.' Ashton replies as he steps away from Jeremy. 'The map showed a dirt track leading to camp.'

'Well that's great! Which way is it to camp?' Asks Armando.

'I'll just check the map.' The tall boy says as he searches his pockets. 'Uh-oh.' He looks up with wide eyes.

'Uh-oh? Why uh-oh?' Dani looks at him, starting to panic.

'I folded the map and put in my pocket, but it isn't there now.'

'What do you mean it isn't there now?' Jeremy asks.

'I mean, it is no longer in my pocket!' Ashton shouts. 'I must have dropped it when I fell down that trap.' He sighs.

'And you don't remember which way it is?' Nina asks.

'No, I mean, maybe.' He fuddles out. 'Right' He suddenly says.

'Right? Are you sure?' Caisimir asks.

'Yeah. It was definitely right.' He nods.

'Well let's get moving then.' Iris says. The team begin their trek, right along the dirt track.

'So you're sure we're going the right way?' Jeremy asks Ashton as he provides support for him again.

'Honestly? No. This is just a guess.' Ashton whispers.

Jeremy looks at him in surprise. 'Well let's just hope you got it right.' He whispers back.

At Camp Sanakiou Chris is waiting in a lounger by the fire pit. He is then handed a note from someone off camera. He reads it, sighs, and gets up and out of the lounger.

'We have just been informed that one of the teams will be arriving in camp, shortly!' Chris announces. 'Let's see which team it is!'

Chris waits eagerly as the cameras search around the camp outskirts, looking for which team will win.

'Here they come!' Chris cheers. 'It's...'

Voices can be heard as the cameras turn to the camp entrance revealing the winning team.

'The Deadly Dogs!' Chris declares, watching the team as they make their way to him. 'Congratulations!'

'We're the first ones here?!' Asks Nina hopefully.

'Nope.' Chris says bluntly. 'Sigurd has been here for a while.' Chris then points at the tall teen.

'Hello, there.' Sigurd says to the other team, looking a little annoyed.

'So, we lost?' Armando asks, looking confused.

'Nope.' Chris says, making the teens look at him like he's crazy. 'You asked if you were the first ones here, which you weren't. But, as I said at the beginning, the first team to have all members arrive at camp wins. Which is you guys!' Chris explains. 'Now, just relax whilst we wait for the rest of The Crazy Cats to get here.'

After an hour passes and the sun starts to set, the teens are alerted by some rustling in the bushes. Out of them comes Stephanie.

'Yes! We made it to camp, guys!' Stephanie announces as the rest of her team come through the bushes.

'Well done.' Says Chris, looking a little tired. You finally made it to camp. Unfortunately, you're too late. The Deadly Dogs got here over an hour ago. Which means they won the show's first challenge!'

'Yes! We get an advantage in the next challenge!' Iris cheers.

'Correct. You also win the privilege of spending your first night in camp in the cabins!' Chris says, he then turns his attention back to the losing team. 'Whereas you guys will be spending your first night in camp... in these tents!' Chris declares as he points to two slumps of material on the floor. 'Of course, you'll have to set them up yourselves.' Chris snickers, resulting in the teens groaning.

'This is all Sigurd's fault!' Damon accuses the boy as he walks over to his team.

'Mine!?' He says in disbelief. 'We would have been fine if you all weren't so weak!'

'We aren't weak!' Garvin shouts back. 'We're just sane!'

'Dudes, don't fight!' Luke calls to them.

'Yeah, that 's just what the producers want.' Lee says.

'They're right.' Stephanie sighs. 'We're no good fighting. Let 's just let this go and set up our tents.'

'That's the spirit!' Chris smirks. 'But, before you do, I should probably tell you guys about the camp. This is Camp Sanakiou.' The camera starts to pan the camp as Chris continues. 'On the far left is the camp entrance, then it is the two cabins. Dogs in the West, Cats in the right. The boys stay in one room and the girls get the other. Just north of the cabins are the two communal wash rooms. The girls are on the left and the boys are on the right. Moving on from there we have the mess hall, where you'll eat each meal of the day.'

'Speaking of food...' Lee begins. 'When do we get to eat? I'm starving.'

'Yeah, about that.' Chris says, scratching his head awkwardly. 'The chef we hired isn't actually contracted to start until tomorrow morning. Which means, until then, you each get one of these Chris McClean brand grain bars!' He pulls out a sack full of the grain bars and tosses a bar to each camper.

'You can't be serious.' Dawn says. 'Who would eat this?!'

'It tastes kinda like cardboard.' Candy says, causing the campers to all turn to her and see her eating her bar. 'What?' She asks as they all stare at her. 'Oh, do I have some on my face?' She asks, wiping her mouth.

'See she's fine with it!' Chris says, cheerfully. 'Oh and as I was going to say before being interrupted; if you follow the path past the mess hall, you'll reach the lake. We'll have a couple challenges down there and you can go down there for a swim whenever you want.'

'Why would someone choose to swim in a lake for fun?' Damon asks.

'Why wouldn't you?' Maria asks back.

'Because they're filthy.' Damon says as if it is obvious.

'I don't see how that changes things.' The short girl says.

'Yeah, me either.' Luke says, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

'Well, you'd best get some sleep for your big challenge tomorrow. After all, one of you will be going home afterwards.' Chris says. 'Oh, and Cats? You may wanna get your tents up as soon as possible. It could get dark any minute now.' Chris chuckles.

The Deadly Dogs head into their cabin to unpack whilst The Crazy Cats begin to set up their tents.

'Well, let's leave them to it.' Chris says, turning to the camera. 'That's all we have time for, so tune in next time to find out if The Deadly Dogs' advantage will help them win and to find out which one of these losers will be kicked off first. Find out next time on Reality Campers!'

(A/N) - So there you go, the long awaited first chapter of 'Reality Campers'. I am really anxious to hear what you all think. I will probably edit this chapter to give the descriptions of each character's clothes and to add a theme tune sequence (once I have one). So, tell me what you think if the story so far! Who do you like? Who do you hate? Do you think there are any characters that you can already tell will go far? Do you think you know who will go in the first elimination? Tell me through a review or by sending me a personal message. Oh, and the very popular confessionals will be introduced in the next chapter/episode.

P.S. If you have any challenge ideas then please do tell me (I really don't have that many yet).


End file.
